


（神亚）亚连的情欲探索

by Allegresse



Category: dgm - Fandom
Genre: Cuntboy, M/M, Other, PWP, cuntboy AllenWalker, 神亚 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:20:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25338271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Allegresse/pseuds/Allegresse
Summary: 小别胜新婚
Relationships: 神亚
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	（神亚）亚连的情欲探索

**Author's Note:**

> 亚连cuntboy设定，神亚已婚设定，现代社会普通人AU，OOC严重，PWP

神田闭关练剑已有一周。这是他们新婚几个月以来最长的一次分离。而今天是神田回归家庭的日子，亚连来到剑道室迎接他回家。

还未到门口，便可听到挥剑的声音，亚连走近门边，便见到神田赤裸上身挥剑的场景。专注的神情，优雅的身姿，敏捷的动作，无不深深吸引着作为妻子的亚连，爱恋的目光仅仅追随着神田优。

汗水从男人俊美的脸颊缓缓滴落，划过修长的脖颈，结实而光裸的胸膛，紧实的下腹，最终消失在下腹与裤子的连接处。性感，这是亚连唯一能想到的词语。他感到脸上一阵阵发热，体内的情欲之火也慢慢升腾起来。他对于情欲的所有认知，都是眼前名叫神田优的男人带给他的。这是神田在结婚后第一次那么久没有与他肌肤相亲，这让亚连习惯了频繁性爱的身体感到略微不满，叫嚣着要他求取神田的疼爱。

亚连怀恋被那人紧紧拥抱在强壮的胸膛里，温柔的亲吻落在颈间和胸部，善于挥剑的大手爱抚过他全身的肌肤，点燃二人的情欲之火，而微微长茧的修长手指在他的阴道中探索，将他送上一波又一波情欲的高峰...... 光是回想，他便感觉到小腹燃起的强烈欲火，爱液充盈着阴道，迅速滑出，打湿了女穴的入口。亚连情不自禁地抚慰起自己的女穴，手指挑逗着阴蒂和阴唇，感受到更多爱液滑出穴口。

“嗯......优......”

妻子轻微的呻吟打断了丈夫的训练，神田看向门口，寻找他娇小可人的妻子。差点被抓现行的亚连迅速拿开手，红着脸快步走向他的丈夫，将脸埋入他宽厚而光裸的胸膛。

“优......”好想你。未出口的话两人都明白，回答他的是神田炽热的吻，安心，怀恋。

长长的银丝牵连着两人的唇角，不知谁先开始的，两人互相爱抚着对方，阔别几日的小夫妻拼命在对方身上汲取温度，已满足自己的肌肤之渴。两人互相帮对方除去衣物。亚连用手感受着神田的火热的下体膨胀而变硬，而神田的大掌也抚慰着亚连阴部，阴蒂，阴唇，无不紧紧贴附着神田火热的掌心，修长的手指毫不费力地探入阴道口，轻轻摩擦上壁的凸起出，带出一片片爱液。

“豆芽菜，你湿的好厉害......”

“优，可以了......进来......我需要你填满我......”占有我，让我感受到你的存在...... 

亚连的右腿被抬起，环在神田的臂弯，神田粗长而硬挺的阴茎顺着他湿滑的阴道顶入，渐渐填满了他的空虚。连续的撞击开始了，带出亚连一连串的呻吟。这是他们第一次用站立位做爱。亚连习惯性爱的身体很快就达到了高潮，爱液一股股从二人结合之处喷涌而下，在地面形成一滩水渍。而后，神田又将他翻转，用后背位继续交合，直到双方都达到高潮，阴茎抵着亚连的子宫颈射出一波波精液。

双方从性爱的余韵缓过来后，神田抱起亚连，穿过院里的长廊走向卧室休憩。时间尚早，他们仍有充分的时间互相倾诉思念。


End file.
